What he goes to school for
by dracomalfoysbiggestfan
Summary: there is only one reason Gilbert goes to school anymore, a hopeless fantasy that is not as hopeless as he thought. Prucan slightly hinted Ruscan, Rochu, Usuk and onesided!Fruk


**Disclaimer do I own Hetalia… looks around *whispers* yes *CRACK* ow ow ow okay I don't own it *turns around* did you have to hit me with the fry pan**

**Hungary: *nods***

**okay okay seriously, I also do not own the song ****What I go to school for **** that this is based off**

**that Belongs to Busted (not the Jonas brothers) I also came up with this in the afternoon and decided to write it like five hours later.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert hated school. There was no if's and's or buts about it. However (technically not a but) there was one thing and one thing only that made him continue to go to school. You see gilbert had a secret that he couldn't and wouldn't tell his best friends Antonio and Francis, He the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt (who has had plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends in the past) had a crush on Matthew Williams. His English teacher. It started out simple enough, getting a bit flustered when the teacher leaned over and helped him out with his work, to him rushing to the front seats in the room to get the Awesomest view of his teachers' ass. He also deliberately dropped his pencils on the floor to get a better look (he did this many times… and he thought Francis suspected something).<p>

He went to school just to see his birdie, 'cause seriously school was just a snooze-fest, and sure if his friends found out about it he'd be called crazy (didn't help that Francis was pining after the history teacher) but he knows in his (awesome) gut that Mr Williams liked him to. Plus one of his previous girlfriends(crazy fry pan wielding maniac who was so not as awesome as Mr Williams) knew where he lived and somehow knew about the crush and would drag him by his ear and make him sit there even if he wanted to curl up in a ball and deny the crush.

* * *

><p>His crush doesn't get any better when he finds out that his teacher is twenty-three, nor when he finds out that Mr Williams has a (crazy) Russian boyfriend. If anything it makes the crush worse, especially when he finds out that the Russian is working out of town. He decides to go 'round to Mr Williams's house so he could get some 'homework' done.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night after his study session he stopped to climb the tree that gave a clear view into Mr Williams's bedroom. He mainly just wanted to confirm that Mr Williams was truly alone, but what he saw was completely unexpected and not at all unwelcome. When he looked through the window he saw his teacher in his underwear (a nice pair of white boxers with maple leaves on them) pulling out something that looked suspiciously like things you'd find in a sex shop. He had to leave though as it was his turn to cook dinner and he didn't want his brother to get pissed at him for staying out so late and probably jacking off to someone while sitting in a tree (don't ask how but his brother knew what he does… somehow)<p>

* * *

><p>Lately everyone who Mr Williams teaches had come up to him and told him that "Mr Williams has been looking at you weirdly, it's the same look Francis gives to jerk Arthur when he's not looking" , and it was surprising that his English marks had been getting higher as the year progressed. It was at that point that he worked out that something was on Mr Williams's mind (he strongly suspected that it was himself). It was one afternoon though that Gilbert knew that Mr Williams liked him back, when he said that "you, Gilbert, are the reason I come to school lately after my break up with Ivan"<p>

* * *

><p>We packed our bags and put them in the trunk, we were going to be leaving the town and heading up to Canada so we could live happily, he had to say it but Matthew had picked an Awesome hunk to be dating and as they were passing by the schoolyard Gilbert yelled out to his friends " the Awesome me is dating Mein Awesome Birdie, you all know him as Mr Williams and now we're leaving suckers" his friends couldn't believe it their best friend was dating a teacher, Francis was slightly jealous of course, as it turned out the history teacher Mr Kirkland was Dating the PE teacher Mr Jones (Birdie's younger twin brother).<p>

All in all it turned out to be a spectacular final year of school for Gilbert ending with him getting the guy he liked, Francis getting rejected by the guy he liked (many times) Gilbert's younger brother finally getting together with the little Italian he liked and Antonio getting with said Italian's feisty older twin brother.

And if you want to know what happened to Ivan well he eventually got together with the Chinese person he had been watching since his last business trip before breaking up with Matthew… it had been a mutual breakup though so nobody was hurt too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at that all fluffy… kinda, well at least everyone got a happy ending<strong>

France: what about moi I did not get a happy ending.

Ehh you found love somewhere… eventually, after you met Captain Jack Harkness when you went to Cardiff.

France: who is zis Captain Jack Harkness you speak of?

***nervously*N-Nobody…. Well anyway please read and review.**


End file.
